Exile Eternity
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Catatan tua di segala kitab pemujaan meyakini bila vampire tidak boleh bersatu dengan werewolf. Di sana tersurat bahwa dua golongan yang berbeda segalanya tak akan bisa hidup bersama. Kedua kubu itu terlalu jauh jaraknya. Dan kedua golongan tersebut ditakdirkan untuk bertarung satu sama lain. A NaruHina fanfict. Enjoy. RnR please


**Hari tragedy NaruHina udah lewat, tapi fui pengen publish cerita ini. Yah, terlambat lebih baik dari pada tidak pernah kan? Hehehe *nyari dukungan.**

** Oke, daripada openingnya ngebosenin, mendingan langsung enjoy fict ini.**

** Dozo minna-sama…**

** Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto punya**

** Exile Eternity****Aiko Fusui**

** Warning: AU, **_**vampire**_** vs **_**werewolf**_**, non-horror, typo(s) masih menyertai sepertinya, so sorry, gaje, romance di tengan pertarungan.**

** This is my story… enjoy**

Exile Eternity

Langit hitam dini hari terlihat pekat. Tak ada bintang seterang bintang kemarin. Bulan bulat besar berwana putih kekuningan tampak seperti matahari kedua dengan sinar lembut yang tak menyakiti mata. Udara dingin berhembus, memekik suara-suara binatang malam yang tertahan sesuatu.

FLAP FLAP FLAP

Suara sayap kelelawar besar mengangkasa. Ada lima, tidak, sepuluh, bukan, ada empat belas. Semuanya membentangkan sayap besar mereka hingga mencapai titik perubahan sempurna cahaya bulan.

SRING…

Kepulan aura hitam menggumpal, bagai awan cumulus yang hitam pekat di malam itu.

Dalam dua detik berikutnya, gerombolan kelelawar itu berubah wujud, menyerupai manusia. Wajah mereka sepucat mayat dengan mata dan mulut kemerahan. Ada gurat nadi yang berwarna biru samar terlihat di sekitar leher mereka. Makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya tak hidup itu meraung-raung dengan suara yang memecah hening malam. Suara kelaparan. Suara kehausan.

FLAP!

Dengan sekali gerak, mereka melesat berpencar. Mencari makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang berbeda dengan wujud mereka, yang punya aliran darah yang dapat dihisap. Hidung mereka amat peka. Satu dari mereka telah menemukan korbannya jauh di arah selatan sana. Tak mau kalah, segera mereka menajamkan indra pembau. Mengendus bau darah sekecil mungkin di area perburuan malam itu.

Malam ini, para _vampire_ itu akan menghisap habis darah korban mereka. Tanpa menyisakan satu tetes pun.

.

_Exile Eternity_

.

Nveidau Hinata Ivve Hyuugafeil, termasuk termasuk dalam Hyuurogafeil _Vaudeville_ yang mendiami sebuah kastil di ujung barat pantai Kota Messoure. Parasnya lembut, tak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Sorot matanya lebih bening dan jernih daripada anggota keluarga yang lain. Kepala baptis Hyuurogafeil bilang, dirinya istimewa.

Dia cantik. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi salah satu bangsawan kelas satu, menjadi seorang vempiorelly dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Awalnya dia hanya bangsawan kelas tiga, tapi entah malam itu dia bisa meminum darah apa, aura vempiorelly muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya ketika sayap hitamnya membawanya kembali ke kastil keluarga.

Malam yang mengutuknya untuk menjadi seorang _vampire_ yang tak boleh sembarangan meminum darah. Sebagian besar hatinya merasa senang karena dia tak akan membunuh manusia-manusia tak berdosa lagi setiap malam seperti yang selalu dituntut ayahnya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tersiksa. Mencari seseorang yang mempunyai darah suci, bukan perkara mudah. Belakangan ini dia tak pergi berburu. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk menggigit darah pendeta yang mempunyai do'a-do'a yang bisa memusnahkannya dalam sekejap. Ia tahu, jika ini diteruskan, jika ia terus saja mengurung diri dan tak mencari mangsa, dirinya akan kehilangan tenaga. Lalu terbujur kaku di peti mati neraka.

"Ugh…" terhuyung-huyung ia melangkah, mendekati ranjang besar di tengah kamarnya. Gaun putih panjang yang tak pernah diganti semakin terasa menjadi pemberat saat ia hampir lemas menyeretnya di atas permukaan lantai batu pualam.

"Uhuk uhuk… Argh!"

BRUK

Ia jatuh berdebam, tersangkut renda gaun kebesarannya sendiri. Kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut biru gelap semakin terasa membebaninya. Ia tak kuat lagi. Harapan bahwa 'dia' akan datang malam ini hampir pupus ketika dia mencium bau serigala yang mendekat.

Hinata memaksakan matanya terbuka. Di sana, di bingkai jendela tak berkaca, seekor manusia serigala bertengger, menatapnya dalam diam.

"N-naruto…"

.

_Exile Eternity_

.

Catatan tua di segala kitab pemujaan meyakini bila _vampire_ tidak boleh bersatu dengan _werewolf_. Di sana tersurat bahwa dua golongan yang berbeda segalanya tak akan bisa hidup bersama. Kedua kubu itu terlalu jauh jaraknya. Dan kedua golongan tersebut ditakdirkan untuk bertarung satu sama lain.

Jika _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ bertemu, mereka harus bertarung sampai ada salah satu pihak yang menemui Tuhan di alam baka, alias MATI.

Tapi, selalu ada pembangkang di setiap golongan yang menyelewengkan aturan-aturan dasar tersebut. Greevy Naruto Uznomakovitch, salah satu dari bangsawan kelas tiga keluarga Uznomakovitch _Vaudeville_ yang mendiami sebuah benteng di ujung timur Kota Mewnach. Kota yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Messoure.

Bangsawan kelas tiga, artinya dia bisa dibuang kapan saja bila dianggap sudah tak mampu dan tak berguna lagi untuk keluarganya. Sejatinya, dia tak mendapat gelar bangsawan kelas tiga itu secara cuma-cuma. Dia yang asalnya adalah penerus kepemimpinan keluarganya, terpaksa turun martabatnya. Menjadi orang yang tak dianggap.

Bermula dari satu malam yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang _vampire_ tak berguna yang hampir mati kelaparan. Ia yang punya hati keras, bisa luluh dengan sekejap melihat tetesan air yang turun dari mata putih serupa mayat hidup itu. Pada malam itu, statusnya benar-benar berubah dengan drastis. Mulai dari bangsawan kelas satu yang dibanggakan, turun menjadi bangsawan rendahan kelas tiga.

Beraninya dia yang kini hanya sebagai bangsawan kelas tiga, melanggar peraturan dasar kehidupan _werewolf_. Hasrat yang tak ia mengerti dari mana, perlahan membuatnya melangkah jauh melewati batas-batas kepantasannya.

Naruto jatuh cinta pada Nveidau Hinata.

Dan Hinata mencintai Greevy Naruto.

Sudah lewat dua tahun hubungan terlarang mereka berjalan. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali tuhan. Keduanya hanya percaya bahwa perasaan tak ingin membunuh ini tidak berbahaya. Dan hasrat untuk selalu bersama yang tak bisa dibendung ini namanya cinta.

Dan malam kedua di bulan purnama ini, Hinata tidak bisa pergi berburu. Akibatnya tubuhnya melemah, hanya hatinya yang terus berharap Naruto akan mengunjunginya. Dan tuhan mengabulkan harapannya.

"Hinata, minumlah ini."

Tangan kanan Greevy Naruto yang sebagian ditutupi oleh rambut serigala menyerahkan secawan kecil berisi darah pada Nveidau Hinata. Gadis vempiorelly itu tak merespon apa-apa selain menuruti perintah Naruto. Kedua bibirnya membuka, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk meminumkannya.

Hati-hati sekali Naruto memasukkan darah itu ke dalam mulut Hinata. Satu tegukan, dua tegukan. Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu terhenyak. Ditepisnya tangan Naruto yang masih berusaha meminumkan darah itu pada Hinata.

PRANG!

Cawan itu pecah berkeping-keping menabrak dinding kastil kamar Hinata. Darah di dalamnya berceceran, mengotori lantai dan tembok batu kamar tersebut.

Mata Hinata membelalak, cepat-cepat dia berdiri menjauhi Uznomakovitch itu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, suaranya terdengar mencekam ketika ia angkat bicara.

"Darah siapa itu?"

"Manusia suci." Jawab Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Bohong! Kau mau menipu hidungku ini? Jelas-jelas itu darahmu!" Hinata semakin meninggikan suaranya. Tercekat, tenggorokannya sakit.

Naruto tak menjawabnya. Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya, menampakkna bekas sayatan pisau tepat di pembuluh nadi pergelangan tangannya sendiri. "Vempiorelly memang hebat. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu hidup lebih lama. Hubungan kita sudah tercium, sebentar lagi kita akan diadili. Aku bisa saja mati dalam pengadilan itu. Tapi kau yang bangsawan kelas satu… pasti sulit-"

"KAU SENDIRI! Kau sendiri yang membuatku menjadi seperti itu. Kalau begitu, kembalikan! Kembalikan aku seperti semula! Aku lebih suka menjadi rendahan daripada membunuh oang yang kusayangi!"

Sekarang ia baru sadar, wajah kekasihnya itu pucat pasi. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak darah yang telah dikeluarkan Uznomakovitch itu untuk dirinya. Dia sendiri sudah tahu bila keluarganya belakangan ini mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya ini. Cepat atau lambat, ayahandanya akan mengambil keputusan yang tak akan memberikannya keuntungan sama sekali.

"Setengah darahku sudah kuberikan padamu, Nveidau Hinata." Kata Naruto, berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih diam terpaku tak percaya.

…

_Catatan Kejadian 4 Nomor 7_

_Vampire Vaudeville dan Werewolf Vaudeville bisa hidup abadi dengan saling meminum seluruh darah lawanya, namun hanya First Vaudeville yang dapat melakukan ritual itu._

_First Werewolf Vaudeville dapat hidup abadi jika meminum darah Vampire Vaudeville dari kelas apapun;_

_First Vampire Vaudeville dapat hidup abadi jika meminum darah Werewolf Vaudeville dari kelas apapun;_

_Vaudeville selain itu tidak dapat memilikinya._

_Dan bila ada satu Vaudeville, baik Werewolf maupun Vampire yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan setengah darahnya pada vaudeville golongan lain tanpa bertarung, dia adalah sampah yang tidak akan bertahan hidup sampai hari dikuasai fajar._

…

Dengan kata lain, Naruto adalah sampah yang akan mati.

"Kau…" Nveidau Hinata menutup mulutnya yang masih memerah. Bau darah Naruto masih tersisa. Menyengat hingga membuatnya ingin menangis. Berkali-kali dia mengusap-usap bibirnya kasar, mencoba menghilangkan bau darah tersebut. Tapi tidak bisa, benar-benar tidak bisa.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari hal ini lebih cepat? Kalau saja saat itu kekuatannya tidak melemah, kalau saja saat itu dia bisa menjaga kesadarannya, kalau saja indra pembaunya bisa efektif, dia pasti bisa langsung mengenali bau darah itu.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto lembut.

"Jangan, jangan mendekat!" Hinata semakin mundur. Pikirannya masih tak terkendali. Ia marah, sakit, merasa bersalah, semuanya seolah berputar-putar di kepalanya. Menyebalkan.

"Dengar, aku ke sini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Keluargaku akan membuangku karena mengetahui hubungan ini, kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tak akan bisa melindungimu lagi. Aku lebih memilih untuk…"

FLAP!

Belum sempat Greevy Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, dua bunyi kepakan sayap besar mendekat. Berhenti di bingkai jendela besar yang semula digunakan Naruto berpijak tadi.

"Kenapa ada serigala kotor di sini?" salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya. Terdengar berat dan dingin.

Kamar besar itu terasa menekan. Nveidau Hinata dan Greevy Naruto yang semula bertengkar mulut itu secara bersamaan mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara di jendela kamar. Pakaian kebangsawanan _vampire_ yang baru saja datang mereka berwarna hitam, terlihat mencolok dengan lambang keluarga yang terbuat dari emas, menempel di saku kanan pakaian mereka.

Kedua orang itu terlihat berkuasa. Apalagi kehadiran mereka membuat atmosfer dalam ruangan tersebut semakin berat. Taring lancip putih terlihat menyembul dari mulut mereka. Gurat-gurat otot mati kehijauan samar terlihat di wajah mereka. Kedua mayat hidup penghisap darah itu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempat asalnya. Dalam sekejap mata, kedua lelaki itu telah berdiri di belakang manusia serigala yang hanya sendirian di sana.

"Serigala kotor, berani-beraninya kau…!" desis salah satu dari kedua lelaki tersebut.

BATS! TRING!

Pedang si _vampire_ yang terlihat lebih muda dengan cepat memukul lantai Naruto berpijak. Sedangkan _werewolf_ itu juga dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, berpindah, menghindari sabetan pedang milik _vampire_ itu.

Merasa dirinya terpojok, Naruto mengirimkan sinyal. "RAOR, AUUUU~" erangnya. Sekujur tubuhnya kemudian membesar. Merobek pakaian kebangsawanan kelas tiganya sampai hanya menyisakan celana hitam yang robek di bagian lututnya.

Kaki dan tangan Naruto berubah, hampir menyerupai serigala. Kuku-kukunya memanjang laksana cakar iblis yang tumbuh sangat cepat. Ekor berbulu muncul, bergoyang liar mencari udara kebebasan. Matanya yang semula biru, berubah merah menakutkan. Gigi taring besar keluar dari mulutnya. "RAAAA, AUUUU~"

"NARUTO!" Hinata menjerit.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi gadis itu. Tubuhnya sempat beku sejenak, mencerna semua kejadian yang berlangsung begitu cepat. Ia menoleh dengan takut. Menatap _vampire_ terbesar di sampingnya yang balik menatapnya sinis.

"A-ayah… kenapa?" bergetar, gadis itu bertanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang pipi kirinya yang memanas. Sakit sekali. Sejumput darah mengalir pelan keluar dari ujung bibirnya yang membiru.

Melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berlari. Ingin melindungi Hinata. Tapi gagal. _Vampire_ muda yang bernama Sioer Neji Mouveyer Hyuugafeil menghadangnya. _Werewolf_ kelas tiga itu meraung keras. Matanya mendelik. Kekuatan serigalanya membludak. Di depannya Sioer Neji terlihat sangat tenang menghadapinya. Tentu tenaga Sioer Neji yang baru saja menghabiskan 5 darah manusia, lebih tinggi daripada Greevy Naruto yang malah memberikan setengah darahnya pada Hinata.

Vempiore kelas satu melawan _werewolf_ kelas tiga.

"Kakak, jangan sakiti dia… Aaahh!" jeritan Hinata tertahan oleh satu cakaran yang merobek kulit pipinya. Lagi-lagi sang ayah yang melakukan hal tersebut. "A-apa yang ayah lakukan?" lemah.

"Aku bukan ayahmu lagi. Beraninya kau menghianati kami. DASAR SAMPAH!" pertama kalinya Nveidau Hinata mendengar ayahnya itu membentaknya sedemikian kerasnya sampai dapat membuat tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Tak bisa bergeming selain pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tenaganya masih belum pulih.

Kekuatan darah seorang _werewolf_ milik Greevy Naruto rupanya memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk aktif.

"Kau akan dibuang!"

.

_Exile Eternity_

.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari waktu setempat…

FLAP FLAP FLAP…

Ada banyak suara kepakan sayap kelelawar yang mendekati kastil. Hidung mereka menyentuh bau yang tak seharusnya ada di daerah kekuasaan mereka. Sayap mereka bergerak cepat, mengantarkan mereka pada bau asing yang dikenal tersebut. Benar saja, di kamar Nveidau Hinata yang mereka hormati sebagai seorang vempiorelly, seekor _werewolf_ sedang bertarung dengan Sioer Neji.

Sioer Neji terlihat keepotan. Baru kali ini ada _werewolf_ _vaudeville_ kelas tiga yang dapat menyamai gerak dan kecepatan Sioer Neji. Para _vampire_ yang memang lebih suka mengeroyok lawannya, turun ke arena pertempuran. Membantu Sioer Neji mencabik-cabik bulu _werewolf_ milik Greevy Naruto. Tidak ada kata sportifitas maupun keadilan dalam diri _vampire_ seperti mereka. Asalkan bisa menang, apapun dilakukan.

Dilawan dengan begitu banyaknya, Greevy Naruto tersudut juga. Apalagi setengah kekuatannya telah terkuras akibat darah yang ia berikan pada Nveidau Hinata tadi. Ia semakin terpojok. Tubuhnya ambruk beberapa kali terkena pedang dan tendangan para _vampire_. Hingga akhirnya, kakinya tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Tertusuk dalam oleh salah satu pedang _vampire_.

Mata para mayat hidup itu mengganas. Rasa penasaran dengan darah Greevy Naruto membludak. Hampir saja mereka beramai-ramai meminum darahnya ketika Sioer Neji menghalau mereka.

"Dia milikku! Kalau ada yang berani mendekat, aku akan membunuhnya." Kata Sioer Neji yang sukses membuat para _vampire_ berkedudukan di bawahnya itu mundur dengan kepala menunduk takut. Secara otomatis tubuh mereka bergerak, memberi ruang kepada Sioer Neji mendekati tubuh Greevy Naruto yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

Sioer Neji, dengan baju kebangsawanannya yang koyak sedikit akibat cakaran Naruto, tetap maju. Diusapnya darah yang mengalir dari pelipis yang juga bekas cakaran _werewolf_ tersebut. Langkahnya agak terseok, baru kali ini dia mengalami keadaan seperti sekarang ketika melawan seekor manusia serigala.

Sioer Neji berjongkok di depan Greevy Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanannya menjambak rambut pirang Naruto, menegakkan leher mangsanya itu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. Dia bisa menjadi abadi. Dia _first_ _vaudeville_, punya kekuatan untuk melakukan ritual yang telah di janjikan oleh Kitab Kejadian. Mulutnya mendekat, taring tajam terlihat di rongga mulutnya. Sedikit lagi…

BRAK!

"AUUUUU… GHRAAAAAAOO!"

Bau _werewolf_ dengan jumlah banyak mendekat. Dalam sepersekian detik, mereka sudah berada di kamar itu. Gerakan mereka cepat sekali. Menghentakkan perhatian para _vampire_ di ruangan tersebut. Neji yang semula tersenyum, berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap sepuluh manusia serigala dari Kota Mewnach yang datang bertengger di jendela kamar.

"Dasar, mayat penghisap darah! Tidak bisa membedakan _werewolf_ mulia dan sampah, hah!" bentak seorang dari pasukan tak diundang itu. Dari pakaiannya, terlihat bahwa dia adalah sang pemimpin yang pastinya dari golongan _first_ _vaudeville_. Dia pemimpinnya. Seorang Uznomakovitch dengan rambut pirang serupa warna rambut Naruto. King Minato Selim Uznomakovitch, ayah Greevy Naruto. Pakaian kebesarannya di terpa angin malam yang seolah menyanyikan lagu kematian. Pengiring dari pertumpahan darah yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Huh, tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian!" bentak Neji. "Bunuh mereka semua!" komandonya yang langsung disambut oleh pertempuran antara dua golongan makhluk mengerikan itu. 12 _vampire_ melawan 10 _werewolf_. Menguntungkan bagi _vampire_ dalam hal jumlah, namun jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan para _werewolf_ yang dapat membabi buta dalam pertarungan.

Cakar bertemu pedang, taring bertemu taring. Saling beradu, menyobek, menusuk, membantai lawannya dengan harga diri bangsawan mereka.

Di antara pertarungan itu, King Minato menghampiri putranya yang tergolek tak berdaya di salah satu sudut ruangan. Di bawanya tubuh putra satu-satunya itu ke tempat lain. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Naruto. Lima detik berikutnya, tubuh Naruto bereaksi. Dia batuk-batuk dan bangkit dari pingsannya. Luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dari pertarungan melawan Neji ada yang langsung sembuh, ada juga yang masih menganga penuh darah. Obat dari ayahnya manjur juga.

"Kau dibuang." Kata King Minato pelan, tenggorokannya tercekat antara rela dan tidak. Bagaimana bisa ia ikhlas dalam sekejap membuang putra yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi penggantinya kelak? Tapi, dengan semua kemantapan hatinya, kata-kata tersebut keluar juga.

Greevy Naruto tersenyum menerima kenyataan. Sama sekali tidak membenci maupun protes dengan keputusan sang ayah. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat hal ini tiba juga.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Katanya, masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Catatan Kejadian dua puluh tiga nomor satu." Bisik ayahnya lagi.

…

_Catatan Kejadian 23 Nomor 1_

_Vampire dan Werewolf yang dibuang sudah terlepas dari segala aturan kehidupan asal. Mereka tak bisa kembali punya nama baik kecuali dilahirkan kembali dalam wujud yang berbeda._

…

.

_Exile Eternity_

.

Malam itu, dua tahun yang lalu, Nveidau Hinata bertemu dengan Greevy Naruto secara tidak sengaja. Ketika itu bulan purnama, keduanya masih berumur 170 tahun (untuk ukuran manusia, mereka 17 tahun). Hinata waktu itu masih menjadi bangsawan kelas tiga yang enggan membunuh manusia demi memenuhi hasrat dan nafsu lapar dahaganya.

Ayahnya yang hari itu ingin Hinata belajar berburu sendiri tanpa harus mengandalkan stok darah yang selama ini ia lakukan, mengeluarkannya dari kastil. Ayahnya ingin kelak putrinya itu bisa menjadi vempiorelly yang disegani tidak hanya karena dia Hyuurogafeil _Vaudeville_, tapi disegani karena kekuatannya. Tapi baru dua jam ia di lepas di alam liar, putrinya itu tersesat. Apalagi dia tidak punya tenaga untuk terbang.

Dalam suasana yang kalut itu, hidungnya mencium bau manusia yang berlari mendekatinya. Tak jauh dari bau manusia itu, ada bau serigala yang sepertinya hendak mengambil darahnya. Segera Hinata bersembunyi, menghindari bertemu dengan mereka. Kejadian yang memang ia perkirakan akan terjadi, tak bisa ia cegah. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat keganasan _werewolf_ yang menyerang mangsanya. Mencakar, menggigit, dan memakannya seorang diri.

Sampai akhirnya serigala itu tersadar ada kehadiran makhluk lainnya yang berada di dekatnya. Mengandalkan penciuman dan kelima indranya, _werewolf_ itu dengan tangkas melompat dan sekejap kemudian berdiri di depan Nveidau Hinata yang gemetaran. Hampir saja dia berteriak jika _werewolf_ itu tidak segera membungkam mulutnya.

"Sshh."

Lewat kontak kulit yang sebentar itu, si _werewolf_ bernama Greevy Naruto, melihat masa depan gadis tersebut. "Kau tahu, _vampire_ sepertimu tidak lama lagi akan dibuang." Bisiknya. Wujud serigalanya perlahan memudar. Digantikan dengan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru tajam yang jernih. Kedua mata itu bertemu, lama dalam pandangan yang terasa aneh. Berpandangan seperti itu tentu saja membuat gadis _vampire_ itu memerah, malu. Namun Hinata mengakui bahwa sorot mata itu tak ingin membunuhnya yang masih ketakutan untuk berbicara.

Mata milik Hinata membelalak mendengar penuturan dari _werewolf_ yang baru saja dilihatnya itu. Rasanya ingin tidak percaya. Dia berontak, berkata bahwa ayahnya tidak akan berbuat demikian terhadapnya. Tapi semakin dia menyangkalnya, _werewolf_ itu hanya tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja." Katanya tenang.

"Kalau mau, aku Greevy Naruto Uznomakovitch bisa membantumu." Pemuda itu berkata lagi. Lalu melesat di balik rimbunan hutan yang gelap. Sepeninggal Naruto, Hinata terkulai lemas. Terduduk di bawah pohon yang semula menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Berkali-kali dia mengulangi kata yang sama. "Mustahil, mustahil, mustahil!"

Ya, mustahil ayahnya sendiri akan membuangnya. Mustahil dia bisa membunuh tanpa ada rasa kasihan hingga ia tidak akan mampu melakukannya. Dan mustahil bagi seorang _werewolf_ kelas satu membiarkannya lepas tanpa membunuhnya terlebih dulu. Mustahil. Dan kemustahilan yang tidak ingin ia rasakan sekarang adalah tekanan berat yang terasa lembut menyentuh hatinya. Muncul begitu saja ketika pertama kalinya bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Greevy Naruto tadi.

Segala kemustahilan itu berputar dan membentuk spektrum wilayah mereka sendiri. Terhubung oleh waktu dan kenyataan yang tak bisa ia hindari. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar bahwa Greevy Naruto sudah di depannya, membawa secangkir darah merah di tangan kanannya, tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah taring yang ia ambil sendiri dari mulutnya.

"Ini darah ksatria dan taring kiriku. Telanlah bersamaan, kau bisa mencegah pembuanganmu. Dan kau bisa menjadi _vaudeville_ kelas satu."

Semua berjalan cepat tanpa kendali. Entah dimana pikiran Hinata yang lepas, hingga gadis itu dapat menuruti perintah Naruto. Namun, seiring dengan habisnya darah tersebut, aura kehormatan bangsawan kelas satu melekat di diri Hinata, sedangkan aura kehormatan kelas satu milik Naruto turun drastis.

Tingkat penurunannya sampai jatuh ke kelas tiga. Sang Uznomakovitch itu rela kehormatannya jatuh. Entah kenapa, hatinya hanya menyuruhnya untuk melindungi gadis _vampire_ yang terlihat berbeda di matanya itu. Perasaan ingin bersama dan terus memandang, merambat halus menguasai dirinya.

Kedua makhluk yang seharusnya bertarung sampai ada salah satu pihak yang mati itu, tak melakukannya. Melanggar peraturan dasar hidup mereka. Keduanya pasrah, meyakini bahwa tuhan punya rencana untuk mereka. Keduanya sepakat, perasaan mereka harus dihubungkan, apapun resikonya.

Sampai akhirnya hubungan terlarang itu tercium oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Mereka tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup dengan mengotori nama keluarga. Keduanya harus dibuang, bila perlu, dimusnahkan!

Untuk itulah King Hiashi Rehlouk Hyuugafeil membawa putrinya ke ruang bawah tanah yang khusus dibuat untuk memusnahkan segala jejak kehidupan _vampire_ yang dianggap sampah. Di tengah ruangan luas itu, tubuh lemas Hinata diikat di sebuah kayu berdiri dengan tali segel. Tiga meter di depannya, sebuah senapan roket besar terpasang, siap mengambil nyawanya.

"Kau pikir bisa menyembunyikan aib kotormu itu dariku? DASAR SAMPAH!" umpat King Hiashi yang kini berada di belakang senapan tersebut. Mengontrol alat tersebut dan mengarahkannya tepat ke tubuh Hinata.

DUAR!

Satu tembakan melesat, tepat mengarah ke tubuh Hinata. Asap yang mengepul akibat tembakan tersebut, perlahan menghilang. Memperlihatkan pada King Hiashi bahwa keadaan putrinya baik-baik saja. Bahkan setelah ditembak dengan peluru perak. Kekuatan darah _werewolf_ Naruto sudah bekerja. Membuat dirinya tak mempan dibunuh dengan senjata apapun.

Mata King Hiashi membelalak, tak percaya. Hinata tak terluka sedikitpun. Rasa kagetnya bertambah ketika pintu besi ruangan dibobol seseorang yang ternyata adalah _werewolf_ yang memberi keabadiannya pada Hinata. Greevy Naruto dengan wujud serigalanya, melompat, menyerang Hiashi yang tidak siap. Namun tak mudah merobohkan seorang raja. Pertarungan sengit antara Hiashi dan Naruto terjadi lama sekali. Hampir satu setengah jam keduanya beradu fisik, tapi belum ada yang roboh.

King Hiashi menghindar, mendekati Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu. Mata bulannya berurai air mata. Berkali-kali dia berteriak minta pertarungan antara dua orang yang ia sayangi, tapi tak digubris. Raja _vampire_ itu mendekat padanya, menghunus pedang perak yang khusus untuk membunuh bangsanya. Bahkan saking mematikannya pedang itu, ia sendiri memakai alat khusus untuk memegang benda tersebut. Perak yang dilumuri racun mematikan.

"Ayah, jangan sakiti dirimu lagi. Hentikan semua ini."

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan ayahmu lagi. Kau tidak berguna, kau penipu! Penghianat!"

JLEB!

Sebuah tubuh menerima tusukan pedang Hiashi. Bukan Hinata, tapi kekasihnya yang kembali ke tubuh manusianya, merentangkan tangannya di depan tubuh Hinata. Melindungi gadis itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ohok." Darah keluar dari mulutnya, mengotori alat khusus Hiashi di hadapannya. Ketiganya terpaku, sampai Naruto membuat gerakan cepat untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Cakar Greevy Naruto memanjang, menyabet leher Hiashi hingga nyaris putus. Raja itu meraung kesakitan, dia berlari keluar sambil memegangi lehernya yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah.

"AYAAAH." Hinata menjerit lagi, air matanya keluar lagi. Tapi tak bisa bergerak dengan tali segel yang masih mengikatnya. Naruto berbalik, mencabut pedang dari tubuhnya. "ARGH!" erangnya. Namun ia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit luar biasa yang ditimbulkan racun pedang itu. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia melepasan tali segel yang masih mengikat tubuh kekasihnya.

BRUK!

Tenaganya sudah terkuras, darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga sangat banyak. Kematian seakan sangat dekat. Tubuh Naruto ambruk di hadapan Hinata yang spontan berjongkok, memangku kepala pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Naruto-kun? Kalau dibuang, kita bisa bersama-sama kan? Hiks…" air matanya jatuh lagi, mendarat mulus di pipi Naruto yang berdarah.

"Andai kita manusia biasa, Hinata. Aku bisa melamarmu, menikah, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia di sisimu."

Suasana mendadak hening, hanya isak tangis Hinata yang memantul dinding ruangan.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku, ohok. Argh. Maaf, maaf hanya keabadian ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Aku tak bisa percaya kalau keluargamu mau membuang dirimu tanpa dibunuh. Uhuk. Maafkan aku." Kata Naruto lagi, terbata-bata.

"Sudah diam, hiks. Bukan salahmu, dirimu adalah pemberian terindah. A-aku akan berpikir bagaimana menyembuhkanmu, diam dulu, j-jangan biarkan luka itu lebih parah lagi, hiks."

Kepala Naruto menggeleng pelan, menolak saran Hinata. Tangannya meraih wajah gadis itu. Mengelus bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam di pipi pucat Hinata. Gadis itu mengerang kecil, tanda kesakitan.

"Cakar ayahmu, uhuk, lu-luar biasa. P-pasti sakit kan?" mata Naruto nanar. Nyawanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Didekatkannya kepala Hinata padanya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan lama. Tak ada dari keduanya yang menginginkan akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" bisik Naruto lemah. Sang Nveidau mengangguk dengan bibir bergetar menahan raungan tangisnya. Ada ribuan kata sayang yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada kekasihnya itu. Namun, semuanya seolah tertahan oleh darah yang terus bergolak terus dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan mohon pada Bapa, di kehidupan sana biar kita disatukan dalam bentuk manusia. Agar tidak ada lagi yang menjadikan kita seperti ini." Kata Naruto, sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. Air matanya kian deras membasahi pipinya dan pipi Naruto.

Hingga akal sehat vempiorelly itu berhenti berkuasa, kepalanya ia turunkan lebih dalam. Membuat rambutnya meluruh menutupi dua wajah penuh darah yang bersentuhan. Helaian rambut itu bagai tirai yang menutupi dua bibir dari dua makhluk yang seharusnya bersatu, yang saling bertautan.

Ciuman itu dalam, tapi terputus oleh pandangan. Nafas tak lagi berarti, hanya hasrat penuh cinta dan derita yang tersampaikan lewat kontak bibir itu.

Sampai matahari membuka fajar, memamerkan sinar keemasannya. Saat itu pula, tubuh Naruto tebakar. Sedikit demi sedikit mengelupas menjadi serpihan debu di pangkuan Hinata.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Greevy Naruto."

Pagi itu, Hinata tidak bisa melemah di terpa cahaya matahari. Darah serigala yang telah ia minum membuatnya bertahan.

.

_Exile Eternity_

.

Pukul 05.00 pagi waktu setempat…

Di gereja yang masih kosong, terlihat sesosok wanita berjubah putih sedang berdo'a di dekat patung sang Yesus. Bisikan do'anya menggema pelan, merayap ke dinding gereja Kota Messoure yang sudah tua itu.

"Bapa, aku serahkan diriku pada-Mu. Hidup ini menjadi bayaran bila kau satukan aku lagi dengan 'dirinya'. Dalam dunia sana, aku bersumpah akan menjaga semua janjiku pada-Mu, Bapa." Lalu, gadis itu mencelupkan tangannya ke cawan tembaga besar berisi air suci yang dido'akan. Merapal do'a keramat penghapusan diri da dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya terbakar. Senyumnya tersisa sampai dia benar-benar menghilang. Satu pikiran melesat ke benaknya, rasa iri pada manusia.

Sempurna dia musnah, menyerahkan diri.

Menyisakan abu-abu kecil yang beterbangan. Hilang.

Jubah putih itu tergeletak diam.

Pemiliknya adalah seoran gadis yang seharusnya hidup abadi. Tapi ia tahu, keabadian tidak akan sanggup tegar di bawah kuasa tuhan. Gadis itu emilih mati.

Gadis itu adalah Nveidau Hinata Ivve Hyuugafeil.

Kematian indah itu disambut beribu malaikat yang mengantarnya ke sebuah pintu. Dimana di dalamnya, seorang lelaki duduk termangu. Seolah menunggu kehadirannya.

.

_Exile Eternity_

.

Owari…

**Sebetulnya fui agak bingung menentukan genre yang cocok. Jadi kalau ada reader yang kurang 'ngeh' antara isi dan genre fict-nya, fui mohon maaf ya. Hehehe**

**Judul awalnya itu 'Ketika Werewolf dan Vampire Jatuh Cinta', tapi kesannya aneh. Fui pikir judul itu cocoknya buat fict yang lebih santai dan isinya ada parody or humor-nya. Jadi ganti deh.**

**Waktu Naruto berubah itu hampir sama kayak pas dia berubah jadi rubah ekor 4, tapi disini cuma punya satu ekor. Dan buat penggemar twilight atau film vampire-werewolf lainnya, maaf kalau cerita ini agak melenceng dari logika cerita vampire-werewolf lain. Ini kan fui yang buat, beda dong. Hahahaha.**

**Yak, jangan lupa review… semua bentuk review. Konkrit, koment, saran, kritik, pujian#ngarep, de el el, diterima dengan amat sangat senang. **

**Flame diterima, tapi harus log in ya, biar kalau terjadi kesalah pahaman, bisa didamaikan lagi.**

**Mengingatkan lagi untuk REVIEW! Yihaaaa**

**Regard**

**Aiko Fusui (NHL 4ever)**


End file.
